1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a shielding cage and more particularly to a shielding cage assembly for arranging a plurality of small form-factor, pluggable (SFP) transceiver modules therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transceiver module is a discrete unit used in interface communications equipments, and is usually singly received in a cage that provides shielding against electromagnetic interference (EMI). Prior art shielded transceiver modules are too difficult to assemble densely to a circuit board. Therefore, an improved, inexpensive shielding cage assembly that will allow transceiver modules to be easily and densely mounted on a circuit board is desired.
An object of the present invention is to provide a shielding cage assembly for retaining a plurality of transceivers modules therein, said shielding cage assembly being easily mountable to a printed circuit board.
A shielding cage assembly according to the present invention for shielding a plurality of transceiver modules therein includes a connecting cover and a plurality of transceiver cages. The transceiver cages are arranged in parallel, each cage having a plurality of retaining tabs extending therefrom for passing through a plurality of corresponding slots defined through the connecting cover. Thus the transceiver cages are retained to the connecting cover. The connecting cover further includes a plurality of mounting pins for being received in corresponding mounting holes of a printed circuit board. An opening is defined in the printed circuit board for receiving the transceiver cages therein, a bottom portion of each transceiver cage extending below the circuit board.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention, with attached drawings, in which: